


My Bad

by lover_of_many_things



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_many_things/pseuds/lover_of_many_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Skimmons, Mistaken identity at a costume party</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad

Jemma scanned over the crowd of ghosts, monsters, superheroes, and other miscellaneously dressed party goers in search of Fitz. She had gone to go get a drink, but when she turned he was not where she had left him.  ”Just great…he drags me to this ridiculous party, abandons me, and doesn’t answer his phone.” She had been adamant against coming to the party but Fitz begged her and bribed her until she gave in. This was  _ **so**_  not worth three days of Fitz’s lab time. 

Even worse than going to the party was dressing up for it. Jemma thought it was kind of ridiculous, although she didn’t tell Fitz, who was excitedly dressed up as Iron Man, that. She initially just grabbed her lab coat and put it on, but Fitz complained that that wasn’t dressing up since she wears her lab coat all the time. She decided she would humor Fitz. She went into her room and rummaged around while Fitz waited patiently in his Iron Man suit (he wanted to make a fully functional one, but Jemma talked him out of it). A little bit later Jemma exited her room wearing glasses, a trench coat, a brown, pinstripe blazer, matching tie, a blue shirt, converse, and holding a sonic screwdriver. She figured if she was gonna do this that she would go all in. Fitz grinned when he saw her, “That’s the spirit!” They left for the party then, but it had not been majorly eventful. And now here she was, looking through loads of people for a glimpse of gold and red.

Suddenly she saw exactly what she was looking for in the corner of the room. “Fitz!….Fitz!” He didn’t turn toward her, but she figured with all the noise and people that he wouldn’t hear her. Jemma moved through the crowd of people as politely yet quickly as she could. By the time she made it through all the people she felt hot and relieved to be in a more open space. Running her hand through her hair with a deep sigh, she looked and saw Fitz in the same spot he had been in, leaning against the wall, but he hadn’t seemed to notice her yet. Rolling her eyes she placed her hand gently on his shoulder, “Fitz.” 

However when Iron Man turned to her and she saw brown eyes instead of Fitz’s blue, Jemma immediately moved her hand back to her side, “I’m so sorry, wrong person.” She turned to continue looking for Fitz and to try to diminish her embarrassment, when she felt a hand gently grab her arm.

"Hey, it’s totally fine. It happens more often than you’d think" The voice coming from the mask was definitely female, and now that Jemma, as she turned back around, got a good look at the Iron Man, she couldn’t believe how she didn’t notice the height difference between this girl and Fitz. It must have been the party atmosphere.

The girl released Jemma’s arm and reached up to take off her mask. “Sorry I’m not who you were looking for, I’m Skye.” Skye outstretched her hand and Jemma’s breath hitched a bit, seeing how beautiful this girl was, before shaking her hand.

 _You’re who I’ve been looking for my whole life._  Jemma internally berated herself, she was  _not_  going to use a cheesy pick up line like that. ”I’m Jemma.”

Skye smiled at Jemma before looking around the party from her corner, “So Jemma, who were you looking for? Friend? Boyfriend?”

Jemma laughed at the suggestion and Skye raised an eyebrow. Jemma caught her breath before answering, “Sorry, sorry. Fitz is my best friend, more like my brother. Boyfriend would be absurd, especially since I’m not into any boy like that.”

Skye nodded slowly with a thoughtful look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a Scottish accent, “Simmons!” Jemma turned to see a visibly relieved Fitz with his mask on the top of his head. “There you are! I couldn’t find you after I went to the bathroom.” Fitz joined Jemma’s side and eyed Skye, Jemma glared at him a slightly but he didn’t seem to take any notice. He turned back to Jemma, “We should get going, we’ve got an early day in the lab tomorrow.”

Jemma nodded, “You go on ahead Fitz, I’ll be right there. We also need to have a serious discussion about you charging your phone more often.” At that Fitz immediately took out his phone and saw that it was dead. He made his way out of the party grumbling about ‘stupid technology and batteries that can barely hold a charge’. Jemma turned back and came to face an amused looking Skye.

Jemma jabbed a thumb in Fitz’s general direction, “He’s right, we have to get going but it was lovely meeting you Skye.” 

Jemma smiled and turned to leave but Skye called out, “Wait!” She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and held it out to Jemma, “Here’s my number. I’d like to get to know you better, so call me if you want to hang out…or you know; if you need a companion to travel time and space with or anything.” Skye winked and Jemma grinned before pocketing the number and making her way out of the party. Okay, so maybe the party _was_  worth it.


End file.
